criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Caught Red Handed
Caught Red Handed '(Case #15) is the fifteenth fanmade case and is the fifth one in the Palm Beach district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background Nearing the end of the previous case, the two partners decided alongside the player that they needed to take a break. Per Reena's request, the three decided to go to the local mall, also of the Noir Faucon franchise. Despite the fact that a murder had once taken place there, the team went anyway, When the team went to the mall, Everett's keen eye noticed arms dug in the dirt. After a bit of investigation, the team had found bloody arms, which had been cut off someone. The team was able to find out the victim was the mall's custodian, Nicolas Lavendel. Through autopsy with Dale, the team had found out that the victim's arms were cut off by the hands of a pair of garden shears. After finding the murder weapon and performing further investigation, the team was able to mark the killer as a fortune teller and suspect in previous case Luna Alvarez. When the team went to handcuff the psychic, she confessed. The custodian would clean all areas of the mall and one day found a rough plan of all details of the disease, from its components to the people involved with the disease spreading. Although Nicolas looked at the whole list, he decided that the fortune teller would be the least financially able and decided to blackmail her. Luna claimed that blackmail was illegal, so she commited the crime as an act of revenge or 'an eye for an eye' as she called it. She said she would spare the gory details, and she did so. Once she was done with her monologue, she refused to go down without a fight. She attempted to shoot Everett, only for her to find out that her handgun had run out of bullets. Angrier than ever, she tried to kill the two investigators with a pair of spare garden shears she had, only for Everett to shoot Luna with a non-lethal shot, only to send her off the court once she gained consciousness. Back at court, Judge Montgomery was shocked at the crimes Luna had commited. After giving her a lengthy lecture about what she had done to Palm Beach and quarreling with her, he stated firmly that the clairvoyant had crossed the line. He decided that her murdering a custodian, attempting to gun down an officer of the force, and being part of a group that had killed hundreds of thousands of residents by spreading disease and disaster were grounds for the charlatan to receive a sentence of life in jail with no chance of parole. After the events of the case, the team had went to interrogate Luna once more. She had told them that although she would not reveal the leader of the ingenious plot, she said there were 2 people left for the team to arrest who they may have possibly met before. With the help of mall cop Julian Azurite, the team was able to help a group of people evacuate from the clutches of the disease, which was greatly appreciated by the team. In a shocking twist of events, the team was told that the prisoner Luna Alvarez had escaped jail and that she was hiding in a local church. The team then went to the church, fearing the worst. Victim *'Nicolas Lavendel (Found only with his arms, dug into a potted plant at the mall) Murder Weapon *'Garden Shears' Killer *'Luna Alvarez' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays golf. *The suspect eats Sweet Hearts. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. *The suspect wears a red rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays golf. *The suspect eats Sweet Hearts. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. *The suspect wears a red rose. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. *The suspect has sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays golf. *The suspect eats Sweet Hearts. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. *The suspect wears a red rose. *The suspect wears sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays golf. *The suspect eats Sweet Hearts. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears sunglasses. Killer's Profile *The killer plays golf. *The killer has scratches. *The killer eats Sweet Hearts. *The killer wears a red rose. *The killer wears sunglasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Noir Faucon Mall. (Clues: Bloody Arms, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Harrison Sinclair) *Autopsy Bloody Arms. (15:00:00; Victim identified: Nicolas Lavendel; Attributes: The killer plays golf and has scratches) *Talk to the mall owner about having bloody arms on his facility. (Prerequisite: Play Noir Faucon Mall as a task; New Crime Scene unlocked: Harrison's Office) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Family Crest) *Examine Family Crest. (Result: Harrington Family Crest; New Suspect: Eliza Harrington) *See how often Eliza Harrington visits the mall. (Prerequisite: Family Crest identified) *Investigate Harrison's Office. (Prerequisite: Talk to Harrison Sinclair; Clue: Filing Cabinet) *Examine Filing Cabinet. (Result: Faded Files) *Examine Faded Files. (Result: Employment Files) *Analyze Employment Files. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Julian Azurite) *Talk to the mall cop about the slaying at the mall. (Prerequisite: Waxy Substance analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to the clairvoyant about the case of Nicolas Lavendel. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene unlocked: Tram Central) *Investigate Tram Central. (Prerequisite: Talk to Luna Alvarez; Clues: Garden Shears, Mall Directory Brochure) *Examine Garden Shears. (Result: Contaminated Blood) *Analyze Contaminated Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Sweet Hearts; New Crime Scene unlocked: Closet) *Examine Mall Directory Brochure. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (03:00:00; New Suspect: David Crane) *Talk to David Crane about his ties with Nicolas. (Prerequisite: Message analyzed) *Investigate Closet. (Clues: Torn Artwork, Faded Inscription) *Examine Torn Artwork. (Result: Painting) *Talk to Eliza Harrington about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Painting restored) *Examine Faded Inscription. (Result: Inscription) *Examine Inscription. (Result: Penmanship) *Analyze Penmanship. (09:00:00) *Talk to Julian Azurite about his accusations towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Penmanship analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Planty Park. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Shopping Bags, Torn Paper, Blackmail Letter) *Examine Shopping Bags. (Result: Orb) *Examine Orb. (Result: Clear Substance) *Examine Clear Substance. (Result: Saliva) *See why David Crane has a bejeweled orb. (Prerequisite: Saliva identified) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Death Threat) *See why Harrison sent Nicolas a death threat. (Prerequisite: Death Threat restored) *Examine Blackmail Letter. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (06:00:00) *Ask why Luna was being blackmailed by the victim. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) *Investigate Benches. (All tasks above must be done first; Clues: Tube Map, Victim's Body) *Examine Tube Map. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sunglasses) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a red rose) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Shading the Night Sky: Part 5. (No stars) Shading The Night Sky: Part 5 *Interrogate Luna Alvarez about her involvement with the disease group. (Available after unlocking Shading the Night Sky) *Investigate Tram Central. (Prerequisite: Talk to Luna Alvarez; Clue: Jewelry Box) *Examine Jewelry Box. (Result: Tram Ticket) *Ask David Crane about how much he knows about the disease spreaders. (Prerequisite: Tram Ticket found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Noir Faucon Mall. (Available after unlocking Shading the Night Sky; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Plan) *Examine Faded Plan. (Result: Mysterious Plan) *Analyze Mysterious Plan. (06:00:00) *Help Julian Azurite with helping people evacuate Palm Beach. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Plan analyzed) *Investigate Harrison's Office. (All taska above must be done first; Clue: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Cell Phone) *Analyze Cell Phone. (09:00:00) *Talk to Harrison Sinclair about the disease spreading into the mall. (Prerequisite: Cell Phone analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Eliza Harrington why her family sued the Noir Faucon franchise. (Prerequisite: Talk to Harrison Sinclair; Reward: Fancy Hat) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases